Estaré ahí
by Inu no Taisho's 2013
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. (AU) (OoC) • La venganza de una princesa perturbada trae consecuencias. • El crédito de la imagen no es mía. • Gracias a Luna Park por las correcciones.
1. Maldad

**«DDR»** Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

**«N/A. 1**» **Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

* * *

**Estaré ahí. **

**Capítulo 1: Maldad. **

Habían pasado más de tres años desde su encierro. Los barrotes no eran nada ahora que la cordura había vuelto a «ella». En medio de la oscuridad había aprendido a educar a sus sentidos, ahora su oído más afinado que antes alcanzaba escuchar aquello que la hizo sonreír de manera siniestra.

—El príncipe Zuko y la señorita Mai por fin dan el gran paso —Se escuchaba en un leve susurro—. El palacio de viste de gala, se espera que el «gran maestro aire» auspicie la ceremonia.

—¿Crees que venga con su prometida?

—Ella llegará después de mediodía. Lo han confirmado, venid… —El resto de la conversación se perdió y se mezcló con el ruido propio que hacían los calderos al ser vaciados.

—Así que mi hermano —comentó entre dientes con una mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna— se va casar.

Algo similar a un rayo azulado pasaba entre sus dedos como si fuera una simple cinta, en tres años había aprendido a dominar su técnica del «rayo», pero aquel azul se volvió con lentitud en un color rojo sangre. Era momento de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Miro con atención la pequeña celda reforzada en un material que era imposible fundir. Lo era hace tres años atrás, pero ahora ella no era aquella chiquilla de catorce años, entonces sus pies descalzos de forma paulatina empezaron a tornarse rojo, el «fuego control» que todo maestro fuego aprende a temprana edad a controlar con sus manos, ahora se reflejaba en sus pies con gran intensidad.

No importaba las capas de aquel extraño material, poco a poco se iba fundiendo.

—Mai, tú serás la primera —sonrío—. El precio de tu traición será tu vida.

La imagen de su segunda y mejor amiga vino a su mente, la risa sincera de aquella cirquera que con un solo toque podía inmovilizar a cualquier oponente la hizo sonreír con nostalgia.

— Ty lee, tú serás la segunda. —sentenció en el mismo tono grave, mientras sus tobillos ya se hundían dentro del piso reforzados, el calor era sofocante pero eso poco importaba, después de todo una maestra fuego como lo era la princesa «Azula» era una experta en controlar su elemento.

La sonrisa abierta de su tío «Iroh» vino a su mente, en ese momento se detuvo al verse impactada por recuerdos familiares felices de una época no muy distante.

—Traidor —Ya no habían más sonrisas—. Tío Iroh siempre preferiste a «Zuko», sin demostrártelo eras el único consciente de mi verdadera naturaleza.

La envidia calo muy hondo en ella, ahora el fuego fundía con mayor rapidez el piso reforzado; La lista en su cabeza parecía interminable, todo para hacer sufrir a su hermano y aplacar ese odio que había cultivado hacia él durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido cautiva.

No lejos de ahí, ante el aumento inesperado de temperatura los soldados empezaron avanzar hacia aquel pasillo prohibido.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor? —Un soldado cuestionaba al acercarse, antes de tener la respuesta algo similar a un látigo lo partió por la mitad alertando al otro soldado que intentó huir para alertar que algo estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pero encontró el mismo destino.

El látigo no era más que una de las técnicas perfeccionadas por la perturbada princesa. Era un rayo pero con la velocidad que lo lanzo tenía la habilidad de hacer explotar a todo aquello que tocaba.

La princesa exudaba maldad pura. El extraño material debajo de sus pies seguía fundiéndose, sabía que debía darse prisa antes que noten la ausencia de los soldados y también sabía que no debía causar ninguna explosión que alerte al resto de los guardias.

Ellos no eran rivales para Azula, pero no quería volver a pasar por aquellos sedantes que la mantenían dormida por días porque tenía que llevar acabo su venganza.

* * *

Ajenos por completo a lo que sucedía en aquella parte del palacio, dos jóvenes se reencontraba con mucha emoción después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

—Mai te ves increíble. — Ty lee no se contuvo en darle uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Ella parecía más emocionada que la novia misma.

Mai sonrío con suavidad, al ver el hermoso traje imperial en color rojo bordado con hilos de oros que mostraba el sello de la Nación del «Fuego».

—Esto parece irreal —Una leve sonrisa de pozo en sus labios—. No puedo explicar mis emociones, la ansiedad…

—Ahhhh, ahhh… —Ty Lee la interrumpió con rapidez mientras movía sus manos— Es natural que tengas nervios —Mostró una sonrisa abierta de compresión—, después de esta noche serás la emperatriz de la Nación del Fuego. Eso no pasa todo los días, además… —De puntillas se acercó a Mai y la logró sorprender porque indiscretamente preguntó— ¿Nerviosa por la noche de bodas o tú —susurró a su oído— ya lo han hecho?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Mai no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente ante tan comentario indiscreto, su amiga comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa.

—Entonces… necesitas unos consejos para la gran "noche" —recalcó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, mientras soltaba una risa espontánea y contagiosa.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre!... —Mai exclamó con vergüenza e incomodidad, pero ante su risa contagiosa preguntó con interés mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían más— ¿Tú... ya lo has… hecho?

Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de su amiga, la sonrisa nerviosa la delataba mientras negaba fervientemente con su cabeza y sus manos.

—Déjalo ahí… —sugirió con incomodidad, pero sin explicación alguna su expresión cambio al mirar hacia la ventana y ver los hermosos colores de la mañana. Era un día despejado, perfecto para la boda que se celebraría al final de ese mismo día.

—¿La extrañas? —Ty Lee se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda y trasmitirle la serenidad que ella necesitaba aquel día.

—Desde que fue encerrada en las profundidades del palacio —reveló con tristeza—, nunca más he visto Azula. Zuko lo prohibió por nuestra seguridad.

—Una sabia decisión, propio de quién se convertirá en nuestro emperador —comentó sin soltarla—, mira es…

Ty Lee soltó a su amiga mientras se lanzaba por la ventana, algunas cosas nunca cambiaría.

—¡Sokka! —Fue el grito que se empezaba a escuchar a lo lejos, Mai sonrío pero de pronto miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, al ver que no pasaba nada y pensando que esa extraña sensación era producto de sus nervios regresó su mirada hacia su ventana y notó a su amiga prácticamente asfixiar al apuesto joven, mientras que la hermosa maestra «agua» descendía de aquel imponente bisonte volador.

Se perdió por completo en la hilarante escena que su amiga estaba protagonizando.

El tiempo paso sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que de pronto escucho para su desconcierto una voz que nunca se imaginó volver escuchar y menos ese día:

—Pensé —Aquella voz le congeló hasta los tuétanos —, que una ninja como tú siempre debía estar en alerta. Hola Mai, ¿me extrañaste?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**«N/A. 2»** Hallo! Soy Inu no Taisho integrante del Group's Evil, quiero agradecer a Luna Park por ayudar con las correcciones al capítulo. Español no es mi lengua materna. Toda crítica a mejorar es aceptada. Gracias por leer. Saludos.


	2. El ataque

**«DDR»** Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

**«N/A. 1**» **Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

* * *

**Estaré ahí.**

**Capítulo 2: El ataque.**

—¿Qué pasó?—Era la pregunta que Sokka hacía con asombro al escuchar el potente estruendo.

—¡Mai! —Era el gritó que daba Ty Lee al ver las llama saliendo de la habitación de su amiga —Mai está en esa habitación. —afirmó mientras varios soldados se apresuraban ayudar.

—Appa —demandó la joven maestra agua— ¡Elévate! —Fue la orden que dio mientras con sus manos hacía un movimiento rápido para tomar el agua del aire. Una técnica aprendida años atrás por aquella «titiritera» que le dio la clave para poder maximizar el uso de su poder.

—¿Qué va hacer? —Ty Lee preguntó con asombro tratando de contener las lágrimas. Un fuego como ese no era algo accidental y ella lo sabía.

—Agua control. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del joven, al ver a su hermana manipular el agua del aire y hacer una especie de ola.

El incendio fue controlado en cuestión de segundos. La joven maestra agua se había acercado a la ventana que había explotado y cuyos fragmentos estaban en el piso.

— ¿Hay alguien… —Katara no tuvo oportunidad de hacer la pregunta porque un rayo azul salió de la nada, alcanzando al enorme bisonte volador como a ella.

—¡Kataraaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Fue el grito extendido y al mismo tiempo que se escuchó en el lugar, el príncipe de la nación de fuego había llegado en una de sus máquinas voladoras con parte de su ejército y encima de ellos el joven maestro aire venía.

La caída era inminente.

—¡Aire control! —Aang no perdió el tiempo al volar con gran rapidez a velocidad de la luz; Una técnica que también había aprendido dominar con el tiempo y se puso debajo del gran bisonte volador para poder amortiguar su caída.

—Vaya… —Azula hizo acto de presencia sobrevolando fuera de la ventana destruida, al mismo tiempo que sus manos soltaban rayos azules que le permitían flotar — están reunidos todos. ¡Qué emoción! —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Cuidado! — Sokka no dudó en abalanzarse sobre la joven cirquera para protegerla del rayo que lanzo la princesa Azula mientras descendía. Ella uso eso como distracción porque antes que todo reaccionen ya estaba en el piso.

—Hola hermano… ¿Me extrañaste?

—¡Atrápenla! —ordenó el príncipe Zuko mientras se lanzaba de una de las naves.

Azula repelió el ataque con una ráfaga de fuego.

—¿Quieres que te felicite por tu boda… o —lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego pero está vez lo intercalo con los letales rayos— debo darte el pésame por la muerte de tu prometida?

—¿Qué?

De todas las preguntas que pudo haber formulado su hermana, aquella revelación lo dejo impactado.

—Momento de terminar con es…

—¡Tierra control!

Azula no tuvo problema en hacer una barrera de fuego para contener las enormes piedra que la joven maestra tierra le había lanzado; Toph finalmente había llegado.

—Llegó la ciega— comentó con desprecio—, ahora solo falta que tío Iroh se haga presente.

Zuko se sentía indignado como perturbado. Veía aquel ventanal en el que estaba la habitación de su prometida, notó que sus amigos cada uno por separado intentaban ayudar a su manera pero el «avatar» se había centrado en ayudar a la joven maestra agua que yacía mal herida sobre el bisonte volador, él estaba aturdido por los rayos más no había recibido el mayor impacto como Katara.

—¿Qué hiciste Azula? —preguntó fuera de sí mientras corría hacia ella.

La princesa no contestó porque también corrió hacia él, el choque era inminente; Si embargo Toph había decidido lanzar el ataque hacia ella pero notó algo fuera de lugar, parecía que Azula había aprendido a usar fuego control en sus pies, eso le recordó la primera vez que peleo con Aang y no podía sentir sus movimientos a través de la tierra.

Internamente maldijo su ceguera pero sabía que debía hacer algo; así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue crear desniveles en el piso que le cortarán el camino a la perturbada princesa.

—Muy astuta… maldita ciega.

—Deja de decirme así… ¡Maldita loca! —Le replicó en un tono mordaz.

Azula río.

—Ty Lee, ¡ahora! —gritó Sokka mientras veía como la cirquera se había acercado Azula, su intención era bloquear su «Chi» y dejarle completamente inmóvil. Ambos habían aprovechado la intervención de la joven maestra tierra y el enfrentamiento con el príncipe de la nación del fuego para atacar directamente a la princesa.

—Te esperaba.

—¿Qué? —Ty Lee fue sorprendida cuando Azula esquivo su ataque y antes que ella reaccione un rayo casi la parte por la mitad de no ser que Zuko adivino las intenciones de su hermana e intervino al interceptar a la joven. Ambos cayeron rodando por el piso.

Mientras Sokka y Toph se apresuraban con el contraataque con las habilidades que poseía, Aang estaba pasando un mal momento.

—Katara… vamos despierta. —Con suavidad puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, se alertó al sentir que sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos.

El gruñido de Appa lo alertó, sabía que ella estaba mal pero la princesa Azula estaba haciéndoles pasar un mal rato a todos, los soldados que habían intentado detenerla quedaron calcinados. Era perturbador ver tal escena.

Azula había alcanzado un nivel muy peligroso para un maestro fuego.

—¡Azula detente! —ordenó su hermano mientras se paraba y se preparaba para hacerle frente.

—No eres rival para mí.

La princesa mostraba una aura oscura; Las personas a su alrededor se alertaron y se apartaron, todo se estaba saliendo de control porque sus pupilas se enrojecieron.

—No lo hagas Azula —demandó Iroh al hacerse presente en el lugar; Él venía de dar las últimas órdenes para la celebración que se iba llevar acabo aquella noche, pero a medida que se acercaba a palacio los gritos le alertaron y apresuró sus pasos hasta que finalmente terminó corriendo el ver la humarada de humo que habían dentro de las instalaciones.

—Finalmente todo estás reunidos —sonrío de manera siniestra—, es momento de terminar con esto. —sentenció agregando a la frase una perturbadora sonrisa.

De pronto se sintió la sensación de estar en el mismo infierno, porque la temperatura del lugar se elevó rápidamente y un espiral de fuego se empezó a formar a los pies de Azula.

**Continuará.**


	3. Una pérdida irreparable

**«DDR»** Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

**«N/A. 1**» **Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.**

* * *

**Estaré ahí.**

**Capítulo 3: Una pérdida irreparable. **

—Pensé que te había perdido. —susurró contra sus labios.

—Por poco —sonrío—, ¿qué paso con Azula?

—No preguntes ahora por ella… —respondió en un tono serio— Mai debes descansar, tus heridas son graves.

—Por favor…

Ante esa súplica de su prometida Zuko acarició su rostro, ahora tenía un ligero vendaje, las quemaduras sufridas no eran tan graves comparada con las que tenía en el resto del cuerpo, pero agradecía mucho que la joven maestra agua se recuperara por completo y pudiera comenzar con sus terapias de sanación.

—Ella ha muerto.

Mai abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—Fue inevitable, porque intentó hacer la técnica del rayo cuando su cuerpo empezó arder —reveló—. Tal era el poder que experimento que se quemó.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella se suicidó?

— No —replicó sin pensar—, lo que paso fue producto de su locura; El poder que alcanzó que no lo pudo controlar. Aang y el tío Iroh unieron fuerza para desviar sus rayos, los mismos que arremetieron contra ella. Dime Mai, qué sucedió entre ustedes.

—Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, ella no me dio opción a defenderme, me atacó —tosió sin evitarlo, su prometido le ayudo a sentarse— su técnica del rayo era impresionante, pensé que había muerto. Río de una manera tétrica durante el ataque, sentí mucho miedo y me paralice.

Ante el silencio prolongado que se dio entre ellos, Mai preguntó:

—¿Alguien más salió herido?

—Katara cuando intentó rescatarte fue atacada por Azula.

—¿Cómo está ahora?

—Alcanzó a poner un escudo protector de agua, pero la potencia del impacto que la tomó desprevenida hizo que terminará herida… Aang casi la pierde, estuvo inconsciente por varios días. Ahora está bien, ha sido ella la que te ha ayudado con la curación de tus heridas.

—¿Se ve mal? —titubeo.

El príncipe se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

—Lo importante es que estás vivas —besó sus labios con suavidad y puso su frente sobre la de ella—, descansa. Retomaremos la ceremonia de nuestra boda cuando te recuperes.

Mai bajo el rostro con tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Vas a casarte conmigo… —preguntó— sin importar como me veré de ahora en adelante?

—Eh! —Zuko no dudó el levantar su mentón— Para mí no hay mujer más hermosa que tú —sonrío—, nos casaremos cuando tus heridas ya no te duelan. —afirmó con seguridad.

Mai sonrío, no dijo palabra alguna porque hablar la dejo cansada.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación Zuko se encontró con Ty Lee, su expresión denotaba preocupación y tristeza, él podía entender aquellas emociones que ella experimentaba, por un lado pierde a una gran amiga porque a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedió, Azula era una persona especial para ella, y por otro lado estaba Mai, a quien consideraba como una hermana más, porque así la veía.

Zuko la atrajo hacia sí, no era bueno con las palabras de consuelo, al menos no en ese momento y podía entender la razón de sus lágrimas.

Aang al igual que Toph, Sokka y la joven maestra agua se acercaron con cautela.

—Ella se va recuperar —Katara siempre tenía las palabras de aliento en momentos así, sonrío con suavidad cuando dejo de agarrar la mano de Aang y se acercó hacia ellos—. Ty Lee todo esto va pasar.

—Lo sé —contestó entre lágrimas—, tan solo que me cuestas creer todo lo que paso con mis «amigas»… No es lo mismo dejar de ver a una personas pero saber que está bien, a…

Las lágrimas producto de las emociones que la embargaban no dejaban explicar que ella sentía mucho la ausencia de Azula; Nunca hubiera deseado ese final para su amiga.

El príncipe no quería mostrarse débil, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No las derramo pero también le dolía haber perdido a su hermana de esa forma.

—Mis niños.

Aquella voz los sorprendió por completo.

Zuko dejo de abrazar a Ty Lee y está vez sin poderlo evitar se abalanzo hacia la hermosa pero envejecida mujer. El rencuentro de madre e hijo fue emotivo para todos.

—Yo no quería este final para Azula.

—Lo sé hijo —La mujer mayor contestó con sus ojos tristes—. Azula tuvo el final que ella mismo se buscó, no debes porque sentirte culpable.

Esas eran las palabras de aliento que él necesitaba mientras buscaba consuelo en su regazo.

—Creo —intervino Iroh— que debemos descansar. Mañana será un día difícil.

Él hablaba sobre los funerales de la princesa caída.

—Debo ver a Mai si me lo permiten —solicito en un tono suave Katara—, Aang quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ante ese comentario Zuko tomó la mano de madre para retirarse e ir a sus aposentos reales. Iroh tomó la mano de Ty Lee y comentó en un tono bajo:

—El té de jengibre te va relajar —miró a Toph y Sokka—, ¿nos acompañan?

Ellos solo movieron la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, y dejaron el lugar en completo silencio.

* * *

En la habitación en la que estaba Mai la penumbra reinaba.

—Katara —susurró Aang—, creo que Mai está dormida.

—No es así. —contestó Mai en un tono triste y con dolor, sus heridas le molestaban mucho.

Katara sonrío. Aang entendió el gesto, se acercó a Mai y con suavidad tomó su mano izquierda que estaba completamente vendada, miró la palma de su mano y comentó:

—Mai confía en nosotros —solicitó—, por favor cierra los ojos.

Mai cruzó mirada con la joven maestra agua que movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Katara con cuidado extendió sus manos hacia su frente y en un movimiento rápido la hizo dormir.

—Increíble —susurró Aang—, has dominado por completo la técnica de la «sangre control».

Kata sonrío con suavidad cuando con su dedo índice toco sus labios y le dio entender que debía permanecer en silencio.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Usaré la técnica para sanar sus quemaduras desde adentro —reveló—, recuerdas cuándo curé tu herida de la espalda.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —contestó pensativo—, pero después hiciste algo… mmm —intentó recordar— tengo una laguna mental, no recuerdo pero ya no tengo la cicatriz en la espalda.

Katara mostró aquel dije en forma de gota que mantenía oculta en su pecho y sonrío.

—¿Esa agua es…

—La última vez que visitamos a los maestros aguas del polo norte —reveló con suavidad mientras se quitaba el collar—, tomé agua del estanque sagrado.

—¿Hablas del agua en el que nadan los espíritus del sol y la luna?— cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Aprendí —Katara sacó tres gotas del agua mágica, en un movimiento rápido abrió con suavidad la boca de Mai para introducir el agua en ella— que sus poderes curativos son más efectivos si los usas desde el interior.

—Sorprendente…

—Mira… —Katara con mucha lentitud movió sus manos hacia la boca de Mai, recorrió con sus manos por encima de su ropa y se concentró.

Lo que ella intentaba hacer era borrar las cicatrices desde adentro. Es decir, que la piel mude desde adentro, y así lo hizo, por eso le tomó mucho tiempo, las heridas iban sanando con lentitud parecía que lo que le había sucedido a Mai no iba a traer secuelas físicas tan solo un mal recuerdo.

—Este será nuestro regalo de bodas. —Katara comentó con cansancio mientras continuaba sanando con lentitud las quemaduras.

Aang se sintió orgulloso de ella y correspondió su sonrisa con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Zuko se pondrá contento.

Katara continúo con su trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante el trascurso de la noche, la nación del fuego mostraba sus banderas a media asta en señal de duelo. Se anunciaba un funeral real pero privado en honor a todos los caídos durante el enfrentamiento con la princesa Azula, sin embargo hubo una persona que al escuchar la noticia no pudo evitar sentirse consternado.

Su pequeña hija había muerto por culpa de su ambición.

El anterior señor del fuego «Ozai» que había sido desterrado de su reino miraba hacia el firmamento, ahora sin poderes, sin familia, sin nada, sentía que su alma se volvía más oscura de lo que antes había sido.

—¡Venganza! —comentó entre dientes— Vengaré tu muerte Azula… —sentencio— Algún día recuperaré mi reino. ¡Mi nación! ¡Mis poderes!... ¡Maldito seas Avatar!... Juró que me vengaré… —gritó a los vientos sin tener testigo alguna de aquellas declaraciones propio de un ser frustrado y despreciado.

Los recuerdos de la pequeña Azula vino a su mente.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Fue el grito desgarrador que dio. Su corazón no lo soportó más y colapso, cayendo al más profundo de los abismo.

No hubo testigos. Él murió solo.

* * *

Ignorando por completo lo que había sucedido con su hermano, Iroh sentía una profunda tristeza, después de todo Azula era su sobrina, para bien o para mal él la amaba.

—Debería ser yo —comentó «Ursa»— la que este en ese estado.

Iroh limpió la única lágrima que había derramado por la princesa caída.

—Recordaba a mi hijo y la primera vez que conoció Azula. «Lu Ten» una vez me confesó —sonrío con nostalgia— que cuando su prima creciera iba pedir su mano. Ellos serían el señor y la señora de la nación del Fuego —reveló—. Cosa de niños...

Ursa se sorprendió ante ese comentario. La nostalgia la invadió.

—Debemos dejar esos recuerdos atrás —comentó acercándose a él—, ellos ya no están, pero… veo en un futuro no muy distante una nueva familia, Zuko va necesitar de tus consejos como siempre lo has hecho hasta ahora, mi querido cuñado.

—Zuko se convirtió en mi hijo. —sonrío con nostalgia.

—Y yo te considero como mi padre, tío Iroh —respondió el príncipe de la nación del fuego al ingresar a la amplia sala en donde ellos estaban.

Ursa sonrío, porque mientras Iroh este a lado de su hijo su intuición le decía que todo saldría bien, era momento de empezar de nuevo y está vez ella estaría ahí para sus seres queridos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**«N/A. 2**» Hallo! Quiero agradecer a Luna Park por colaborar en la revisión de la historia.

**«N/A. 3**» Están cordialmente invitados a leer a los autores que participan en la iniciativa del Group's Evil. Gracias por leer. Saludos. Inu no Taishō.


End file.
